Just to Know the Truth
by Serena-chan1
Summary: Okay, I finally found a title!!! Buster and Babs set out to learn the truth about Buster's family. A Buster and Babs romance. PLEASE r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Part One

Untitled  
by: Serena-chan  
  
  
A/N: Well, here goes. Tiny Toon Adventures was always   
one of my favorite shows! (Still is!) So I decided to write   
a fanfic about it. This is the first time that I've written   
anything that wasn't anime or Harry Potter. Please review.   
Flames are welcome as long as you tell me what you don't   
like about it.   
  
Also, I need a title for this so when you review please give   
me your suggestions!   
_______________________________________________  
  
We begin with the usual Tiny Toon Adventures theme   
playing...  
  
Cut to-Acme Looniversity auditorium stage. The background   
shows a pretty snow scene. Buster and Babs are dressed in   
winter atire and are standing on either side of a snowman.   
(Not real snow, styrophome.)   
  
"Hiya, Toonsters! I'm Buster Bunny!"  
  
"And I Babs Bunny!"  
  
"No relation." they said together.  
  
They pause a moment for effect before Babs said,   
"Welcome to our second Christmas Special ever!"   
(Remember the first one?)   
  
"That's right!" said Buster, "This one's going to be even   
better than the last one!"  
  
"This year's theme," Babs continued, "is family! So this   
show will be Buster and me and the whole gang! We'll also   
have some brief guest appearances from Madonna, Angela   
Lansbury, Robin Williams-"  
  
"CUT!" yelled a voice from the back of the auditorium.  
  
"Now what?!" said an irritated Buster.  
  
"You'll never believe this," said Plucky running up to stand   
before the stage, "but none of our guest speakers will be   
able to make it!"  
  
"What?!" shouted Babs.  
  
"Yeah," said Shirley, stepping up beside Plucky, "because of   
the, like, huge snowstorm we're having, there, like, won't be   
any more planes flying in or out of Acme! Or some junk."  
  
"This is just great!" said Buster, his voice full of sarcasm,   
"Now what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Let's just go on with the rehearsal as planned." said Babs   
reasonably, "We'll improvise a little and maybe that'll help   
fill the empty time."  
  
"Right." said Buster, "Okay, everyone out here."  
  
Buster and Babs cleared the snow scene and replaced it with   
a comfortable looking living-room with a roaring fire.   
Meanwhile, Plucky, Shirley, Fifi, Hampton, and Sneezer   
clambered up onto the stage.   
  
"Alright," said Buster as everyone got into their places,   
"Let's take it from the top!"  
  
The skit began and all the characters talked about how   
important family was, especially around the hollidays.   
Then, they all took turns telling their favorite memory   
about their family.   
  
As the group exchanged the stories about their families,   
Buster felt more and more depressed. He had never   
known his family. He was found on the streets by Bugs   
when he was only three. Bugs had taken him in until he   
was old enough to live on his own.   
  
Suddenly, Buster noticed that the room around him had   
grown quiet and when he looked up he saw everyone looking   
at him expectantly.   
  
Babs nudged him in the ribs and hissed, "Buster, it's your   
turn!"  
  
"Oh, um, right." he said, searching his brain for a memory   
he could use. He had no memory of his original family at   
all, so what could he say?  
  
"Buster, like, get it together already!" said an irritated   
Shriley.  
  
"Well, I...You see...I...um...," Buster looked at the   
expectant faces around him and just decided to give up,   
"Look you guys, I'm not feeling well today. I think I'll go   
home and rest. You can do the rest without me."   
  
Buster got up and ran off the stage and out of the   
auditorium careful to keep his head down so that no   
one would notice his tears.   
  
"Buster!" shouted Babs, chasing after him, "Come back   
here!"  
  
"Well, there goes that!" said Plucky, watching the two   
rabbits dissapear through the auditorium door. "Come on   
you guys, we might as well go home."  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Buster, come back here!" Babs yelled as she chased him   
through the halls.   
  
Buster only ran faster when he heard Babs calls. All he   
wanted right now was to be alone. He wasn't sure where   
he was going or what he was doing, all he knew was that   
he needed to get away from everyone just for awhile. He   
needed to think, needed to try and remember.   
  
He raced into an empty hall that was full of classrooms. He   
could here Babs's feet pounding on the stone floor in pursuit.   
He raced into one of the far classrooms and shut the door.   
Babs would have to go through a lot of classrooms to find him   
and that would give him time to think. He threw himself down   
into an empty desk and sobbed.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Babs raced into the hall that Buster had been in only seconds   
before. The hall was lined with several classrooms on either   
side which were all empty since the practice had taken place   
after school and everyone had gone home.   
  
The hall ended abruptly about 20 feet away which ment that   
he had to be in one of the classrooms. Babs sighed as she   
counted that there were roughly 30 classrooms that she   
would have to look through in order to find him.   
  
She started with the first one on her left and worked her   
way down. Poking her head into each classroom and calling   
Buster's name a few times before moving on to the next one.   
She worked her way down all of the classrooms to the left side   
then began on the right.   
  
The first class that she looked into was empty. As she was   
about to leave, she heard some quiet crying noises. Babs went   
to the next classroom down and put her ear to the door. She   
heard the crying noises again, so she opened the door very   
quietly.   
  
There sat Buster at a desk in the far left corner of the   
room, crying. Babs had seen Buster cry before but it was   
never anything like this. His sobs seemed to make his whole   
body shake and his tears poured down his face onto his   
already soaked shirt. His face was so sad! It shook Babs to   
the core to see someone that sad.   
  
She shut the door to the classroom behind her and walked   
softly over to where Buster was sitting. "Buster." she said   
softly, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
  
Buster jumped slightly, realizing that he was not alone. He   
turned and looked up at her for a few moments with his big,   
sad eyes before turning back to his desk and crying some   
more.  
  
Babs stood there shocked, not sure what to do. She had   
never seen Buster act like this before.   
  
"Buster," she said softly, "Buster, are you alright? What's   
wrong? Tell me! Please!" Babs began to get more panicked   
by the minute as his sobs increased. She reached over and   
pulled another desk closer and sat in it so that she and Buster   
were sitting knee-to-knee.   
  
She reached over and wrapped her arms around him and pulled   
him into her lap as though he were a little kid. Buster wrapped   
his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. Babs sat   
there, stroking his back and whispering comforting things, until   
his sobs gradually stopped.   
___________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well...what do you think?   
  



	2. Part Two

Just to Know the Truth   
by: Serena-chan  
  
  
A/N: All right, here's chapter two!!   
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I know I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first  
part so I'm putting one on now and it counts for the first one also.  
I don't own Tiny Toons or any of it's characters. Only the plot  
is mine and it's illegal to steal it.   
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
Babs stood out-side of Bugs Bunny's office and knocked twice,   
praying that he would be there. After Buster's crying had   
subsided, Babs had walked him home and tucked him into bed before   
returning to the school. She did not ask any questions because she   
knew that Buster would be too upset to answer.   
  
She had decided that the best person to ask about this would be   
Bugs. If he didn't know, then no one would.   
  
Suddenly, the door in front of her opened and there stood Bugs.   
  
"What's up, doc?" said Bugs, using his old tv greeting that usually   
made Babs laugh, but it didn't work this time. Bugs looked closer   
at her and discovered that she was on the verge of tears.   
  
"What's wrong, kid?" Bugs said affectionatly, kneeling down to be   
eye level with her.  
  
"I'm so worried about Buster!" she cried, letting a tear slide down   
her cheek, "Somethings wrong with him, and I don't know what to   
do!"  
  
"Come in here and tell me about it." said Bugs, opening the door a   
little wider and leading her inside.  
  
Once they were sitting comfortably inside his office, Babs began,   
"We were shooting the Christmas special as planned back in the   
auditorium. Then, all of the sudden, Buster ran from the room.   
I went looking for him and found him in an empty classroom,   
sobbing. I kept asking him what was wrong and he wouldn't answer   
me, he just kept crying and crying. I walked him home and made   
sure he was okay before I left, but something has to be wrong!   
I just wish I knew what! I'm so worried about him! I've never   
seen him like that before!"  
  
"You say you were shooting the special and he just ran out?" Bugs   
asked in concern.  
  
"Well, sorta." said Babs, "We were all sharing our favorite   
memories of our family and when it was his turn, he left."  
  
"No wonder." said Bugs, getting up and beginning to pace his   
office, "Babs, how much has Buster told you about his family?"  
  
"Not a lot." she admitted, "He's never really mentioned them   
much. He told me once that they live in a different city.   
That's about all I know."   
  
"Poor kid." Bugs remarked as he sat back down at his desk,   
"I always wondered how much he was hurting about that. He   
never did cry about it when he was little."  
  
"Huh?" said a confused Babs.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I should be telling you this..." Bugs   
eyed Babs nervously.  
  
"Please tell me! You've got to! Buster's my best friend! I   
wanna help him!"  
  
"All right, all right." said Bugs, "About 10 years ago I was   
visiting Goldenrod City which is about two towns over. It's a   
really pretty place with lots of forests. Tons of animals live   
there including rabbits. Anyway, I was visiting my aunt over   
there when we heard some crying outside. We went out to look   
and we found a little blue bunny curled up beside a tree beside   
the house."  
  
"Was that Buster?"  
  
"Yes, it was Buster I think he was about three at the time. He   
was hurt really bad when we found him. He was all brused and   
bleeding. My aunt nursed him back to health and I brought him   
back to Acme and taught him to live on his own. Everything went   
okay for awhile, but he was a really quiet boy and didn't socialize   
with any other kids his age. So, I introduced him to you and the   
rest is history."  
  
"I remember that." said Babs, "He was so quiet when we were   
little."  
  
"Yes and now look at him. He has lots of friends and he's not   
afraid to speak out. I knew I was right to introduce you two.   
I'm really proud of you. You've done a very good thing for him."   
Babs blushed at the praise and Bugs continued, "It never seemed   
to bother him much, not knowing about his family, but I guess it's   
been bothering him more than I knew."  
  
"This is all my fault!" said Babs, hanging her head down, "I was the   
one who suggested doing the special on family."  
  
"You didn't know." said Bugs kindly, "Now, the only question is:   
What are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Don't you know?" asked Babs in surprise.  
  
"Sorry, Kid, I'm not sure." said Bugs sadly, "I've never been in   
this situation before. I think the best thing we can do right now   
is for you to talk to him."  
  
"Me!" exclaimed Babs, "Don't you think it would be better if you   
did it?"  
  
"No, Buster and I are close, but you two are closer. He'd open up   
to you more than he would me."  
  
"Alright then." said Babs deturmindly, "I'll go over there right   
now!"  
  
"Good Girl." said Bugs leading her to the door, "Call me if anything   
comes up."  
  
"I will!" Babs promised.   
_____________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I hope everyone likes this story so far! Please try to r/r. I   
have no idea if I'm any good at this kind of story. Thanx!  
~Serena-chan~ 


	3. Part Three

Just to Know the Truth  
by: Serena-chan  
  
  
A/N: Wish me luck! Here's part three!!  
___________________________________________________  
  
Babs had now reached Buster's rabbit hole and was peering   
anxiously down it. "Buster!" she shouted, "You down there?"  
  
There was no reply. Babs was very frightened that Buster might   
have done something drastic in his moment of sadness so she went   
on into his house to check on him.   
  
Buster was lying peacefully on his bed asleep. Babs walked over to   
him and sat down beside him. It made her heart feel as though it   
had been ripped in two to see the sad look that was placed upon   
his face and the tears that still remained there. She reached   
over to the bedside table to grab a tissue from the box that was   
sitting there. She gently wiped away his tears, trying not to   
awaken him.   
  
"Oh, Buster!" She murmered softly, "I wish I could help you!"  
  
Buster moaned softly at his name being spoken and opened his   
eyes.   
  
"Hey, Sleepy Head." Said Babs lovingly.  
  
"Hey, Babsy." said Buster giving her a small, forced smile. He sat   
up on his bed next to Babs.   
  
Without warning Babs threw her arms around Buster's neck and   
pulled him close. "Oh, Buster! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! It   
was my stupid idea that's made you so sad! I'm sorry!"  
  
Buster looked up at Babs. She looked as though she were going to   
cry.   
  
"Babsy, are you okay?" Buster asked. Even though he wasn't sure   
what was going on and even though he himself felt a pain in his heart   
a thousand times more that she felt, his first concern was still her.   
It was always that way. She was the most important thing in his life.   
  
"Oh, Buster!" she cried, "Bugs told me everything! I'm so sorry! I   
was the one who suggested doing the special on that subject and-"  
  
"It's okay, Babsy! It's not your fault!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."   
  
Babs gave a small smile in relief and then remebered why she was   
there. "Do you wanna talk about?" she asked so softly it was nearly   
a whisper.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Buster, Bugs said that you never talked about it. It's not good to   
keep things bottled up that way! Maybe if you'd shared your feelings   
with him a long time ago you wouldn't be so depressed today!"  
  
"I could never talk to him about this kind of thing." Buster said   
quietly.  
  
"But Buster-"  
  
"But I can talk to you about them."   
  
Bugs was right. Babs thought, We are closer.  
  
"You have no idea how hard it is," said Buster, "going through life   
not sure where you belong or where you came from. It was   
especially hard when we were little. I'd listen to you and all the   
other kids talking about something their mother said to them or a   
place that their father took them. I never had those memories.   
I mean, I know that I once had a mother and father, but I don't   
remember a thing about them."  
  
Here, Buster's voice cracked and tears flowed down his face. Babs   
put her arms around him and pulled him close before he continued,   
"Most kids can remember things when they were really young! So   
why can't I remember them?! I want to know what they looked like!   
What their voices sounded like! Did I have any brothers or sisters?!   
I don't know because I can't remember! They could still be out there   
somewhere! Alive! And I wouldn't know about it because I can't   
remember anything about them so I wouldn't even know what I was   
looking for!! That's the hardest part about this, Babsy, not knowing!"  
  
Babs waited awhile before saying carefully, "Have you ever thought   
about going to look for them?"  
  
"Yeah, but what if they were dead? I don't think I could handle it.   
The only thing that's kept me going these past few years was knowing   
that there was some small chance that they were out there   
somewhere."  
  
"But all this not knowing is eating you alive, Buster! Even if they are   
gone, wouldn't knowing the truth be better than living the rest of   
your life confused?"  
  
Buster was silent for so long that Babs didn't think he would answer.   
Finally, he said, "Will you come with me, Babsy?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Then let's go!" Buster said in a deturmined voice, "I want to know   
the truth!"  
  
"We'll leave tomarrow!" Babs decided, "It's too late to get started   
today." Babs paused to look up at the clock, "You'd better get some   
rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomarrow."  
  
Buster nodded and curled back up under his covers. Babs settled   
herself in a chair by his bed. "I'll stay with you until you fall   
asleep."  
  
Buster nodded and closed his eyes. Babs felt herself drifting off,   
too. She closed her eyes and made herself comfortable in the   
chair.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for part three! Please r/r and tell me what   
you think should happen next! ~Serena-chan~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part Four

Just to Know the Truth  
by: Serena-chan  
  
A/N: Okay, here's part four. It's going to have to be shorter   
than some of my other chapters 'cause I don't have much time,   
but here it is anyway.  
_____________________________________________________  
  
The next morning when Babs awoke, she wasn't sure where she was.   
Then she remembered. She stood up and was suddenly very awake   
as she realized that they would have to leave today.   
  
She got up and went into the kitchen and made breakfast. After   
she had eaten, she checked on Buster to find that he was still   
asleep. She put his breakfast in the oven to keep it warm,   
scribbled a note to him, and raced out to her burrow to change   
into a fresh set of clothes and pack.   
  
"I guess I should tell Bugs about the trip." Babs thought aloud to   
herself as she threw some things into a backpack. "He wanted to   
know how the talk with Buster went and he should know about this   
trip. Besides, he can give me some information about where they   
found Buster. That might be important."  
  
So, with her backpack slung over one shoulder, Babs set out for   
Bugs's house.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Buster awoke and immediatly thought about the trip. He got up   
and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. A note on the table   
caught his eye. It said:  
  
Buster,  
Went out to get some supplies  
for the trip. Your breakfast  
is in the oven. Should be   
back soon.  
-Babs  
  
Buster smiled as he read the note and went to eat breakfast.   
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Your sure that this trip is a good idea?" Babs asked Bugs   
uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah," Bugs replied, "it may be tough for the poor kid, but he   
needs to learn the truth."  
  
"Thanks for your help, Bugs!" Babs said happily.  
  
"No problem, kid. Call me if you need help, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" said Babs racing happily back to Buster's burrow.   
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
When Babs arrived back at Buster's place, she found him all   
packed and ready to go.   
  
"Bugs gave me a map and showed me how to get there." Babs   
told him excitedly, "He also marked on it the place where he   
found you. He said that that would be a good place to start."  
  
"Alright." said Buster, his voice more nervous than usual,   
"Let's go."  
  
"You'd better bundle up." Babs warned him, taking his coat out of   
the closet and handing it to him, "It's below zero outside and the   
snows already really deep."  
  
"Right." said Buster, pulling on his coat and backpack.  
  
They climbed up out of his burrow and took the road that led out   
of Acme Acres. 


	5. Part Five

Just to Know the Truth  
by: Serena-chan  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, here's part 5! This is one of the funnest stories   
I've ever written which means that I'll finish it pretty fast!  
___________________________________________________  
  
"Come on, Buster! Can't we take a little break?" Babs whined.  
  
They had been walking for hours in the snow and freezing   
temperatures. Their feet were aching and their backs were   
killing them.  
  
"Hang in there, Babsy." Buster said, consulting the map that Bugs   
had given them, "According to this, the next town is called Silver   
Creek. We should be reaching it in another 15 minutes or so.   
I'm sure there'll be a warm place for us to stay the night   
there."  
  
They walked in silence for another couple of minutes. After   
awhile, Buster began to speak again, "I wanna thank you, Babs.   
For coming with me and everything."  
  
"You don't have to thank me Buster." Babs replied.  
  
"Yeah, but if it weren't for you, I'd never even have the   
courage to go on this trip. So...thanks......Babs, I-"  
  
"Buster, look!" Babs interupted, "We're here!"  
  
She pointed to a small town at the bottom of a small valley.   
Grabbing Buster's hand, she began running down into the town.   
  
Once in town, they went into a small inn called Silver Creek Inn.   
Babs sat down infront of a large fireplace in the lobby to try and   
un-freeze her feet. Buster walked up to the front desk to get   
them a room.  
  
"Hello!" said the inn keeper chearfully, "I'm Cherry, the owner of   
this inn. What may I help you with?"  
  
"Hi." said Buster, "My friend and I would like two rooms please."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." said Cherry, bending over her record   
book, "We have two rooms free with an ajoining door."  
  
"Great!" said Buster, "I'll take it."  
  
He and Babs went up to their rooms and changed into some more   
comfortable (and dry) clothes. After a nice meal in the dining   
room, they decided to meet in Buster's room to look over the map.  
  
"Look," said Babs, pointing to their location and tracing the path   
they would take with her finger, "If we get an early start   
tomarrow morning, we should make it to Goldenrod City before dark."  
  
"Yeah, and we'll need our rest for that!" said Buster, walking Babs   
over to the door that connected their rooms.   
"Good night, Babs...and thanks!"  
  
"Good night, Buster." said Babs, shutting the door.  
___________________________________________________  
A/N: I hate to end it there but I gotta get off the computer   
now. Bye! ~Serena-chan~ 


	6. Part Six

Just to Know the Truth  
by: Serena-chan  
  
  
  
A/N: Part six is here!  
___________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, Buster and Babs got up early to get a good   
head start. They went down to the dining room for a big   
breakfast before leaving.  
  
"Brrrrr." Babs exclaimed as they walked along the snow covered   
path, "It's so cold!"  
  
"I know." Buster said, "Cherry said that it was ten below zero   
this morning."  
  
"Ten below! At this rate we may freeze to death before we   
ever reach Goldenrod City."  
  
"Calm down, Babs. We just have to keep up a good steady   
pace, that's all."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Buster, if we don't reach Goldenrod in another hour we're   
going to have to stop and camp here. I don't think I can   
walk anymore."  
  
It was already getting dark and the two had been walking   
for hours.   
  
"Babs look!" said Buster excitedly, "There it is!"  
  
Goldenrod City lay before them. It was a huge city with an even   
bigger forest surrounding it. The city lights cast a warm golden   
glow over the thin layer of snow that covered the city like a   
protective blanket.   
  
Buster raced ahead and into the city looking around and wondering   
if his family was still out there somewhere in this city. He noticed   
that Babs wasn't beside him and he turned around to find her far   
behind him.   
  
"Come on, Babs!" he said impatiently, "Hurry up!"  
  
"I'm coming as fast as I can!" she said angrily, "I'm too frozen to   
move any faster! Besides, it's too late to go looking now. We   
need to get some sleep so that we'll be rested in the morning."  
  
Buster started to protest, but knew she was right. Besides, Babs   
didn't look so good anyway...  
  
"Alright, Babsy." Buster said in a comforting voice, rushing up to   
help her, "Let's go find someplace to stay."  
  
"Buster, I don't feel very good." said Babs, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Don't worry Babs." Buster said in a reasuring voice, "All you need   
is a good night's rest and you'll be perfect in the morning."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The next morning, Buster and Babs met in the breakfast room of   
the hotel they were staying at, the Sunshine Hotel.  
  
"Feeling better this morning?" Buster asked.  
  
"Not really." said Babs sneezing into a handkerchief.  
  
"It's probably just a little cold." said Buster, "Do you feel good   
enough to help me today?"  
  
Babs sneezed again but nodded.  
  
"Great!" said Buster, taking out the map and spreading it out on the   
table, "Now, we should probably start where Bugs found me, which   
means that we need to pay a visit to his aunt."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
About an hour later, they were standing outside of Bugs's aunt's   
house. They knocked but found that no one was home.   
  
"Come on," said Babs, "We'll look around anyway." Taking the map,   
Babs walked to a tree in the backyard, "Here. Here's where Bugs   
found you."  
  
Buster stared at the tree. This was where he had been found.   
This was were he had started.  
  
"What we have to figure out," Babs was saying matter-of-factly,   
"is how you managed to get here in the first place."   
  
Buster was still silently staring at the tree, so Babs continued,   
thinking aloud, "Since no one in this neighborhood knew where you   
came from, you must not have been from around here. There's no   
way you could have crawled here. So that means that someone must   
have brought you. But who? One of your family members maybe?   
But why would they do that? Hmmmm...What do you think, Buster?"  
  
Buster didn't answer. "Buster!"  
  
"What?" he said, turning around to face her.  
  
"Buster were you listening to a word I was saying?"  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
Babs sighed in discust and continued to think for herself, "The   
trees are too thick on either side for an adult rabbit to safely   
get through. That means that whoever brought you (assuming   
that it was an adult) must have come from this general   
direction."  
  
Babs waven her hand vaguely off to the side, "I suppose we should   
ask some of the neighbors if they saw anything suspicous. Come   
on, Buster, let's go."  
  
Babs pulled Buster away from the tree and off into the forest.  
___________________________________________________  
A/N: Soooo, what do you think of my story so far? I should be   
able to finish it in another two or three chapters. That's all for   
now! Thanx! ~Serena-chan~   
  
  



End file.
